The Calling (A Continuation of 'The Grape Vine' By Tundrapelt)
The Calling Chapter 1 Tundrapelt was curled up with Blackfang on the ground, watching everyone hover around Darlheart gawking about a gay ship. She scowled and grinned rolling her eyes. Then she said the ,magic word,"Anyone wanna spar?" Darkheart of course stepped up and soon they were fighting and he slammed his head in her stomach over and over. She yowled and padded off throwing up and moaning. Then a yip was heard and her ears perked. A small grey fox appeared,"Come." It said and raced off into the bushes and Tundra looked back and then slipped after it. ' '''A massive gathering of foxes was held and they all dipped their heads to tundra. One of them, a red fox next to a marble fox barked,"Welcome back Tundrapelt. We've been waiting for you." Tundrapelt was about to reply with a thank you before a russet red shecat with black splotches leaped in front of tundra and her eyes widened. ' '''previously panic had erupt everyone had gone looking for tundra and willow volunteer to be the only one to search for her because she was her sister. Everyone agreed even though black fang was a little nervous about it. The foxes snarled,"Seize her!" Five foxes surrounded willowtail, who had no idea what the foxes were saying or doing. Tundrapelt yowled,"NO! Leave my SISTER ALONE!" She stepped her paw firmly on the ground. The red fox snarled,"You never had a sister with wolfstar." Tundra sighed,"I didn't know until a few moons ago, and wolfstar was a murderer, why would I tell her?!" She unsheathed her claws and lashed it at the five foxes making them scatter. The red fox though for minute, but tundra was advancing to him tail high and ears perked eyes intensified in a wolf like manner. The red fox grinned dippingredients his head and waving his foxes off,"Very well, let's escort you to your dens for tonight." He said and Tundra went with willows and began to explain everything. Little did they know that shadowclan was preparing a rally, and they would kill every last fox cat or dog that stood in the way of their clan mates ''' '''Chapter 2 Blackfang snarled as the cats of the clan began to eat and the sun had already set,"They're not back yet! They should be by now!" No one payed attention to him besides Frostgaze,"Hmm you're right." Crimsonstar got a little suspicious of them talking in such a regular manner and he huffed,"What are you guys talking about." Hearing their leader all the cats began to perk their ears to the conversation. Blackfang unsheathed his claws,"Tundrapelt and Willowtail are still not back yet!" Crimson stars eyes darkened,"Come on, we must find them." He left a lot of warriors back at camp but took Blackfang, Frostgaze, Darkheart, And Sketchedfur. They began to pick up all of the sents of their lost clan mates and found something else. They all whispered loudly,"FOXES!!" The red fox growled lowly,"Iva can you go scouting with Talon to make sure no cats have followed us?" The marbled fox named Iva dipped her head,"Yes Taner." She padded to the grey fox who was ripping into a mouse,"What do you want." She scowled. Iva blinked,"Talon, Tanner said to go on a patrol. Come on sister." Talon raised an eyebrow but sighed and decided to pad after her quietly as they began to scout the area. Willowtail squealed,"FOXES!! When did you speak to foxes! I love foxes they are amazing," She began to blab about foxes and such in excitement and Tundrapelt smiled and rolled her eyes,"Willow calm down, they've been my friends for ages, the fox skulk.. Like I said, this was way before I joined Shadowclan and I forgot about them and haven't talked since." Willow smiled,"I like the marble fox, he's so handsome!" Tundra laughed loudly,"Her name is Iva, and she's a girl." Willow held her paw over her mouth,"Sorry." She said meekly and then asked,"Which fox do you favor?" Tundrapelt looked down,"I tend to feel a connection with the grey one, Talon. She's just like me. She appears when I need her the most.. Well... More like when she needs me the most.. I guess.." Willow nodded slowly. Their ears perked as yowls of war were heard. "Oh no.." Tundra whispered and then she quickly walked outside the den with Willow and saw Iva and Talon running back hard and skidding to Tanner the leader fox,"Tanner Tanner!!" Iva cried. Tanner snapped,"WHAT??!" Talon yipped,"Cats!" Tanner snarled,"We will.." The four cats snarled storming behind Crimsonstar who led the group like a raging fire,"WE WILL.." They echoed each other,"RIP THEM APART!" They both chafed at each other, Talon leaping into Blackfang and tearing into his ear, and Iva charging to Frost gaze. Tanner skidded and began to circle Crimsonstar, teeth baring. He yipped and leaped onto his back digging his claws in ripping his fangs into his neck and Crimson rolled cursing him but no matter how hard they tried each move seemed to have the same reaction. It was a stalemate between the hem, and neither of them could escape it. Darkheart snatched Talon and tore her off slamming his head into her belly bad she yipped falling down covering her face with her paws and began to become overwhelmed by the two, and Sketchedfur and Frostgaze were soon beating Iva up. Tundrapelt yowled with willowtail at the same time and Tundra yowled,"Blackfang!" He immediately reacted in such an odd way releasing Talon an backing up, as more foxes began in a frenzy. Willowtail barreled into Frostgaze throwing him off Iva. Iva bad Talon regained their balance and backed away, and soon a frenzy of foxes began to attack the cats. Crimsonstar was surrounded. Talon and Tundra pelt both yipped and yowled at the same time,"STOPP!!" Talon snarled advancing to the stunned and immobile Tanner and Tundra advance to the irritated Crimson. "I have a lot to explain." Tundra said but Crimson snapped at her hard,"They took you away from us ad your calling a cease fire!!!??" Tundra jumped and Talon backed up a bit as Tanner snarled,"Let me finish this Talon!" Talon stepped forward,"No." Tundrapelt yowled,"Crimsonstar I went on my own, they are my friends!" Crimson snarled,"They are FOXES slayer o kits! Does I matter when they kill your kits hmm??" Tundra looked hurt,"They wouldn't do that." She said looking away. Blackfang stepped to her side nuzzling her,"Leave her be." Frostgaze was growling at Willow,"What were you thinking." Sketchedfur was easily looking at every fox and Dakrheart was listening quietly. Iva stood beside Talon and they both growled at Tanner,"Stop fighting them. They are friends of tundra, we do not harm any one close to her." Tanner scowled,"So if she had a rabbit that she loved to death and kept like a twoleg we would leave it alone in a time of hunger?" They snarled,"We made a deal!" Crimsonstar paced around Tundra,"Oh YES they would, they'd break your promise, and kill your kits. It's happened, never trust them Tundra they are liners and thieves! Even if you think you can talk to them." Tundra pelts ears flattened,"They are different! You have no reason to kill them. Besides your outnumbered." Crimson growled,"I had every reason, and i X a calm the rest of them." Then his ear flicked. He looked at Tanner and he tilted his head for some odd reason. Tanner did the same. They looked each other in the eye and some sign of recognition was seen. Talon padded to Tundra and Iva padded to Willow, Frostgaze growled,"This is so stupid." Darkheart nodded,"I agree Frost. But that's why I'm watching it." they both grinned and said,"Yup." Tundra growled,"How different are we from them, We kill them, by the tens and hundreds and they snatch our kits in payback. Even if they started it." Crimson growled,"Shut up tundra." And he continued to look at Tanner. Willow looked at the moon,"I think it's time to head back." They nodded all together and soon one by one departed from their foxes. Darkheart and Frost were side by side to Crimson, and Sketchedfur had not said a word and padded after them. Sketchedfur talked quietly with Crimson on the way and Willow and tundra happily went home. When they did they were asked many questions and why they smelled like foxes. All tundra said.. Was.. "I went on my own in the woods and got lost and ran into a fox, and everyone arrived when that happened and we fought it off, and now we are back." Everyone believed it ''Epilogue '' Tundrapelt was curled up on the ground with Blackfang, Darkheart and the others still gawking about that gay ship. She rolled her eyes and said the magic word,"Anyone wanna spar?" Darkheart was the first of course to volunteer and soon they were clawing each other and he slammed his head into her belly over and over and she threw up and looked to the side. Then a small yip was heard. A grey fox that looked similar to tundras head picked out of the bushes."Come with me." She said and Tundra grinned,"You got it Talon." And together they vanished Ito the bushes Category:Fanfictions